


The Princes' Portraits

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist Shiro, Hand Jobs, Insecure Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Shiro likes to paint his boyfriends, even if the world doesn't know that he's got two of them- or, really, that he's gay.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 154





	The Princes' Portraits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parallelanprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/gifts).



> Merry Exchange, Para

Lance shifted slightly on the bed, wanting to stretch out, but knowing Shiro would be upset if he did. There would be a break soon, and then he could talk his boyfriend into a massage. Shiro had put hours into the painting, and Lance had sat still for all of it. 

“Lance, stop fidgeting.”

Lance sighed. “I’m _trying,_ Shiro.” 

“You know,” Shiro smiled, “Keith didn’t complain _or_ move.” 

“Keith is part robot.”

Keith snorted as he walked in from the living room. “No, _Shiro_ is part robot. I’m just well behaved.” 

Shiro laughed at that, trying to cover it up with a cough.

“Keith, I swear I will end you if you make him mess up the painting. It’s been _so long.”_

Keith tilted his head at the painting, looking back and forth a few times. “Nah, the only thing messed up is the imaginary muscles he gave you.” 

“Hey!” Lance yelled, “I have-”

“Enough, you two. Keith... I’m almost done can you _please_ not annoy Lance for the next ten minutes?” 

Keith smirked, looking at the painting. “Sure thing, Shiro.” 

Shiro narrowed his eyes as Keith slid past, climbing onto the bed with Lance. He slid his hands up Lance’s legs, keeping his body low. “Hey, Lance, Shiro’s done with your legs.” 

“Uh-huh.”

“So now _I’m_ going to have some fun with them. But you gotta keep your top still for us.”

“Keith,” Shiro tried to warn him.

Keith shrugged and kept running his hands up and down Lance’s calves, creeping slowly up to his knees. Lance tensed as Keith moved higher, shifting the silks across his lap. Lance gripped tight on the headboard, tensing to avoid moving his arms from where Shiro had them posed, resting along the top of the ornate wood.

“You said to not _annoy_ him, Shiro.” Keith slid his hand over Lance’s hips, “I’m definitely not annoying him.” 

Shiro sighed but went back to perfecting his work. There were just a few little spots left that he needed to fix. Keith knew Shiro could spend hours on things that didn’t need to be touched, his need to capture moments perfectly driving him to nitpick everything. 

Keith _also_ knew that the paintings sold no matter what Shiro left unfinished. 

Someone once bought a destroyed canvas that had been stolen from their dumpster. Kosmo had done more in terms of the final product on that piece, but still, it went for thousands. Shiro would stress over the smallest details when people cared more about his name. 

These paintings would likely hang in some stuffy old library, framed with some gilded monstrosity of wood. Keith knew there were far too many paintings of parts of his body surrounded with gold for his liking, but it made Shiro happy, and their identities were kept secret. Shiro still hadn’t admitted to the world he was gay, much less in a polyamorous relationship. Neither Keith or Lance minded the secrecy, but it did make being his perpetual models a touch challenging. This painting was going to be one of few full bodies Shiro had ever painted of them, draping fabric carefully and wearing a masquerade mask. 

Keith’s portrait had been in reds- a deep burgundy that highlighted the paleness of his skin, according to Shiro. Lance had been given a muted silvery-blue that reminded Keith of a frozen lake. The metal around Lance’s eyes made the blue even more bright. 

Keith dipped his head and placed a kiss on the fabric resting on Lance’s cock, grinning as it sent a shiver through Lance’s body. Without lifting much, Keith tutted at Lance. “Hold still, baby. Can’t ruin Shiro’s work.”

Lance groaned, shifting as much as he could to try to get farther away. “Keith, please.” 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Keith lowered his head and licked the fabric, letting his spit soak the silk. 

“Not what I meant,” Lance moaned. 

Keith let out a long breath. “Don’t move, Lance.”

There was a chuckle from Shiro as Keith continued to tease Lance. He was hard, and Keith could see the tremble in Lance’s muscles as he tried to keep his arms in place. Keith slid the fabric slowly, keeping his lips pressed firmly against Lance underneath it. 

“Shiro,” Lance tried, “Make him wait?”

Shiro laughed again. “I don’t think I will. Just hold still for me, love.” 

Lance whined at that. “Shiro, please?”

“Sorry, love. I’m quite busy. I’ll help in a few minutes.” 

Keith looked over to Shiro, seeing the smile on his face. He slipped the last bit of fabric away and licked Lance’s cock from base to tip before he took the head into his mouth. Lance’s hand barely touched his hair before Shiro spoke up.

“Hands, Lance. If you’re going to move, this will take longer.” 

Lance placed his hand back on the headboard with a groan. “Not fair.”

Keith took the distraction and sank all the way down on Lance, pressing against his hips to make sure Lance didn’t try to thrust up as he did. 

“Hands!” Shiro reminded.

Keith continued on, alternating between licking Lance and sliding his lips up and down. Shiro kept correcting Lance’s posture, and Lance would whine about it. Shiro was obviously dragging it out because Keith could feel his jaw getting tired. When the ache set in, he crawled backward, ignoring the noise from Lance. 

“Shiro,” he looked over the painting, “I think you’re done.” 

“One more thing. _Then_ I’ll be done,” Shiro winked at Keith. 

Keith narrowed his eyes as Shiro picked up a clean brush and didn’t bother to get paint on it before lifting it to the canvas. “Why don’t you go make sure Lance is relaxed?”

“Sure thing, boss.” 

Keith pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor before sliding the silk the rest of the way off of Lance. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer and climbed back onto the bed to stroke Lance. 

“Hands, Lance,” Shiro reminded.

“Keith is _blocking my hands;_ how does it still matter?”

Shiro stared at Lance until he gave in and put his hands back, taking a deep breath. Keith leaned in and kissed Lance’s neck, twisting his wrist a bit as he continued to stroke up and down. 

Keith leaned in and whispered. “Imagine if it was Shiro’s hand doing this.” 

Lance turned his head and kissed Keith, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around Keith. 

“As adorable as that is- Lance, look at the window again.” 

Lance groaned but did what Shiro wanted. Keith grabbed the lube and poured it into his palm, grabbing back onto Lance and smiling as his stomach tensed. “Feel good?”

“Mmhmm.”

“It’ll feel even better soon. I’m using your favorite…” Keith leaned down and blew across the wet skin, letting his breath heat up the lube. When Lance tried to thrust up into his hand, Keith let go of his cock. “Behave, Lance.” 

“I hate you.” 

“Window,” Shiro reminded.

“I hate you both.” 

Keith laughed and let his hand drop to Lance’s cock again. “I wonder how close of a match Shiro got to your tan. If he put his hand on your shoulder, would the spilled paint match?”

Lance closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

“If it didn’t, would he remix colors, swatching them all over your body to make sure he immortalized you forever?” 

Lance shuddered at that. 

“You like the thought of that, huh? Shiro taking his brushes to your body instead of the canvas for once?”

Lance shook his head. “His hands.” 

Shiro stood up from his seat, small palette in his metal hand. He dipped a finger into one of the smears of paint and traced a line down Lance’s chest. “Good thing it matched. No need to redo the painting now.”

Lance whined as he looked down, the paint smeared on his skin, and Shiro’s dirty hand resting on his abs. Keith reached up and untied the mask, tossing it off to the side where the silk landed, pulling Lance into a kiss. 

“Lay down, love,” Shiro said as he walked to the other room with his brushes and paints. 

Lance got comfortable slowly, kissing Keith as they settled onto the mattress. Keith didn’t bother wiping Lance clean from the paint as he leaned over, pressing kisses along Lance’s neck and shoulder. Shiro came back in and tossed off his stained shirt, crawling over his boyfriends and kissing Lance. 

“Thank you, both of you. I know it’s a pain to pose for so long.” 

Keith looked up. “Nah, you make sure we’re comfortable.”

Shiro hummed and leaned in for another kiss, dropping his hips against Lance’s, trapping Keith’s hand. Keith flexed his hand a few times to put pressure on them both. Shiro pulled back when he needed to take a breath, resting his forehead against Lance’s.

“I love you both, so much.”

Keith snorted. “You say that because I have my hand-”

Shiro leaned over and kissed Keith. “One day, you’ll believe it.”

Keith looked away and slid his hand free, running a finger on the paint that rubbed off on Shiro’s chest. “Maybe you should get a spray tan. Lance looks good on you.”

Shiro smirked. “I’m sure we can arrange to have even _more_ of Lance on me.” 

Lance moaned at that, rutting against Shiro. “Please?”

Keith pushed at Shiro’s shoulder, leaning into Lance to fake-whisper. “I think we should make him sit how you had to. No moving his hands.” 

Lance bit his lip and nodded, scrambling close to Keith to give Shiro the spot he had been in for hours. The paint was starting to dry, but Keith still had a smear across his side when Lance pulled away. Keith pulled back and helped Lance position Shiro against the headboard, arms outstretched, and posture relaxed. Lance climbed onto his lap after Shiro was set. 

Shiro automatically put his hands on Lance’s hips, but Keith slid behind Lance and shook his head. “Hands, Takashi. And look at the window.” 

“I- I can’t look?”

Keith smiled. “Nope.” 

Lance let out a rush of air and leaned back into Keith. 

“See? Lance likes the idea. Now. Hands out, eyes to the window, or we blindfold you.” 

Shiro gripped the headboard tight and took a deep breath, looking over to the window. He could feel Keith’s hand wrapped around Lance, the strokes brushing against his body. 

“Lance, what do you think? Could Shiro model?” 

“Mmhmm. Definitely. Playboy model.” 

Shiro blushed and tensed. For all he could hand out the compliments, he never did take them well. 

The hand on Lance sped up, and Lance was moaning, grinding down in Shiro’s lap. Keith had started to kiss and suck on Lance’s neck as he whispered things too quiet for Shiro to hear. Shiro tried to press up into the grinding occasionally, only to have Lance moan out _stop fidgeting._

“Come on, Lance, I knew you’re right there. Show Shiro how good he looks painted with you. He’s covered in your paints already, but I think he’ll look better claimed.” 

Lance was moaning, and Shiro could feel the warm heat landing in spurts on his stomach.

“Look, Lance, beautiful.” 

The sound Lance made almost had Shiro cumming in his pants. He gripped the headboard extra tight, trying to resist the temptation to hold Lance after his orgasm. Lance always wanted cuddles.

“I-” Keith cleared his throat, recalling Shiro’s words earlier, “I think there’s no need to redo the painting.” 

Shiro turned his head, looking at the two men in his lap- his loves. Keith had Lance pulled flush to his own body, Lance completely blissed out. Keith’s head was hooked over Lance’s shoulder, staring at Shiro’s chest. 

Keith shifted Lance forward, letting Shiro hold him and guide them to the bed. “I’ll grab a rag.” 

Lance whined. “But you two didn’t-”

“And we don’t need to.” Shiro cut in, “I’m quite happy just sleeping once we clean up.”

Keith kissed Lance’s temple. “Me too. I’m in the mood for a nap.” 

By the time Keith came back with the rag, Lance had already fallen asleep. “Any idea what you’re calling those pieces?” 

“My Princes’ Portraits was the plan.”

“I think that will blow the whole secret, Shiro.” 

Shiro shrugged. “Then let people talk. I’m done hiding you two.” 

Keith stared at him for a few seconds before kissing him. “We’ll talk when Lance is awake too.” 

“I love you two, so much more than I’ve loved anything.” 

“I might be starting to understand that.”


End file.
